vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Legion (Chronicle Legion)
Summary A Legion is an eight meters tall soldier summoned by Chevaliers who act as the main military force in Chronicle Legion, having left conventional weapons outdated due to the advancement of mystic arts. Each nation uses a different Legion model. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Depends on the Legion model Origin: Chronicle Legion Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Legion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, master rifle and spear user, master martial artist, fires energy beams with its rifle, Forcefield, resistance to conventional weapons and non-supernatural attacks, Immortality (Type 8, even if they are destroyed Legions can recover with time and ectoplasmic fluid as long as their Chevalier is alive), disrupts nearby wireless communications and electromagnetic waves Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of destroying tanks and buildings, can crush a small building made of steel-reinforced concrete just by landing on top of it) Speed: Superhuman combat speed, Subsonic flight speed (Can fly at over 500km/h), at least Transonic if pushing its limits (There are records of Legions breaking the sound barrier while devoting all ectoplasmic fluid to high-speed flight. However, fighting is impossible while doing this) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can lift other Legions, which weigh dozens of tons) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Can trade blows with other Legions) Stamina: Depends on their Chevalier Range: Extended melee range, several kilometers with bayonet rifle Standard Equipment: Bayonet Rifle Intelligence: Expert warrior master of both marksmanship and martial arts. Smart enough to fight on its own when not under direct control or when their Chevalier is away Weaknesses: Weaker when separated from its Chevalier. Grows weaker and slower as its Chevalier runs out of ectoplasmic fluid Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bayonet Rifle:' The standard Legion weapon, consisting in a long rifle outfitted with a stabbing blade, roughly four meters long in total. It is both an automatic rifle capable of firing ten scorching energy beams per second and a spear for melee combat. *'Protective Barrier:' A glow enveloping a Legion's body that has the effect of weakening incoming gunfire from other Legions. When Legions gather their barriers overlap and increase in strength. They can fully shield themselves from the gunfire of other Legion groups and other types of attacks when assembled in sufficient numbers. The protective barriers of two Legions will cancel each other out in close range, rendering them ineffective in melee combat. *'Noetic Interference:' As noetic beings, Legions cause interference with nearby electromagnetic waves and wireless communications. **'War Cry:' Sufficiently large groups of Legions can use a battle roar that increases the output of their noetic disruption. While not powerful enough to affect Legions under the direct command of a Chevalier, it can affect isolated Legions and intimidate other weak noetic beings such as retainer beasts. *'Resistance to Conventional Weapons:' Legions are resistant to conventional weapons. An attack without mystic properties has a 90% chance of having no effect. *'Special Traits:' Each power uses a different type of Legion with different, minor traits. **'Kamuy:' The main Legion model used by Imperial Japan. It boasts greater loyalty and devotion to their Chevalier than other Legions, so they sometimes remain active even if their Chevalier is killed to continue fighting. Slightly inferior in size and physical strength than other Legions, which is compensated by their higher agility and lower consumption of ectoplasmic fluid. **'Centuria:' The main Legion model used by the Eastern Roman Empire. Slightly inferior in size than other Legions, Centuriae are equipped with a large rectangular shield on their free hand. They are extremely tough and resilient in mind, body, and shield. Rather than charge in and fight aggressively, Centuriae usually wait for the opponent to make the first move to counter them. They specialize in fighting defensive battles in secure and orderly formations. **'Crusader:' The main Legion model used by the British Empire. They are larger and stronger than a Kamuy or Centuria. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Chronicle Legion Category:Summons Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soldiers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 8